Magnet Release
is a combined nature transformation kekkei genkai suggested to be made up of techniques that mix wind and earth-based chakraRasa has the Wind, Water and Earth Release. Wind and water creates ice, water and earth creates wood, so the only possible combination left for Magnet Release is Wind and Earth Release. to create magnetic forces in different properties and usages. Shinobi of Sunagakure, KumogakureChapter 546, page 1 and IshigakureGaara Hiden have possessed this kekkei genkai. Forms * Shukaku uses Magnet Release through the use of his cursed seal markings on his body. Naruto Uzumaki was able to incorporate Shukaku's Magnet Release chakra and natural cursed seal pattern into his Rasengan to make the Sage Art: Magnet Release Rasengan, which has the additional effect of binding a target when struck. * The Third Kazekage studied the abilities of a previous jinchūriki of Shukaku and learned to imitate the power to control sand. However, when he imitated sand techniques, he incorporated iron powder instead with his magnetic powers. He could use it to crush his opponents or mould it into weapons. In Gaara Hiden, Kajūra, a terrorist from Ishigakure, can also use Iron Sand. * Rasa from Sunagakure could manipulate Gold Dust with his magnetic powers, which is specifically used to counter Shukaku's sand, taking advantage of gold's heavier weight by mixing it in with the sand to hamper its control.Chapter 546, page 10 When Rasa uses this nature, he gains black rings around his eyes, similar to the ones around Gaara's eyes.Chapter 546, page 9 * Toroi from Kumogakure would magnetise special shuriken. When the thrown shuriken comes into contact with any other object, it causes the struck target to become magnetised. One hit to the body will cause a magnetic field within said body, making it an easy target for any further magnetised weapons to be drawn to it. However, each time the magnetism is transferred, it weakens. Trivia * Like Lava Release, Dust Release and Explosion Release, Magnet Release has more than one user with no apparent blood-relation to each other. * The anime-exclusive character Jiga also possessed a seemingly similar ability of magnetism. This was from ingesting iron when he was younger which essentially made him a human magnet. * This is so far the only nature transformation that does not use the element for direct offence. Instead, all the users so far use it to manipulate weapons to attack as the chakra is converted into magnetic forces, rather than metal itself. * Magnet Release has been used by at least two of the five Kazekage of Sunagakure. It's possible that this chakra nature is not genetic, as the fourth databook states that Rasa learned the Third Kazekage's Magnet Release.Fourth Databook, page 75 * The magnetisation of Gold Dust and manifestation of rings around the eyes by the Fourth Kazekage may indicate a diamagnetic strain of Magnet Release that magnetises inherently non-magnetic materials like gold and sand. ** In Japanese folklore, tanuki are widely known for their ringed eyes. Shukaku is such a creature. ** Though originally attributed to his insomnia, Gaara's ringed eyes are possibly the result of his being in constant effect. References and Notes Category:Chakra Natures es:Elemento Magnético